elfquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege at Blue Mountain
ElfQuest: Siege at Blue Mountain (official abbreviation: SABM) is an eight-part Elfquest collection, the sequel to the first Elfquest collection. This series is available to read online free at http://www.elfquest.com/gallery/OnlineComics3.html, as a free-will offering by Wendy and Richard Pini. Issues * * * * * * * * Synopsis Winnowill's Return Winnowill's cunning diplomacy returns in the second series of elfquest. She is around to capture Windkin, the child of Tyldak and Dewshine, and raise him as a Gliders. Knowing Dewshine's soulname, she is powerless to stop this once Windkin is in her clutches, but Cutter and Wolfriders resolve to rescue them. Winkind's allegience is horribly altered by receiving milk from Winnowill. Skywise and Aroree Aroree is exiled during EQ SaBM #3 for killing one of the Chosen Eight (10). She escapes Blue Mountain with Skywise, and informs Treestump, Cutter's uncle then acting as chief, of Dewshine's fate. Aroree and Skywise develop a bad reputation within both the Holt-elves and the Cave-elves's councils, but cling to each other and make love. Dart becomes Chief Dart, a young Wolfriders who decided to lleave by his parents Strongbow and Moonshade in order to train the Sun Villagers is sent out by Savah, who senses that the Wolfriders are in danger. Outside of Blue Mountain, the Humans who worship the Gliders as Bird-Spirits are given strong, sharp, spears in order to search out and destroy the remnants of the forest-dwelling inferior "Demonic" elves. Redlance booby-traps the forest with overgrowth and poisonous strangelweed, but it is Dart's Sun Village troupe who ensures victory and ultimately protects the Holt, just in time. The Egg The Egg that is grown by Egg's meditation and skill is a central theme of Siege at Blue Mountain. It seems to be the focal point where #I AM CONSCIOUSNESS cosmic enters into the World of Two Moons and is refracted into its infinite individual form of the dark, cavelike #WE CONSCIOUSNESS. In Issue #8, the egg somehow grows into gastronomic proportion, and hatches through Blue Mountain, causing a huge earthquake. Kureel, full of vengeance, knocks out Dart, and a human named #geoki, whose destiny seems to be the forging of goodwill between humankind and elfkin. Leetah saves Dart and Geoki with her healing powers, and in eternal-gratitude for her rescuing, all of the human tribe is able to see that all elves are potentially good natured and seek mutual cooperation. Geoki draws a crest of an elf hand meeting with a human hand, the universal emblem of diplomacy and goodwill ever thereafter on the world of two moons. Rayek as Superhero Clearly, Rayek's powers have developed past the point of sage. He can fly, paralyse things with his eyes, and deliver mind-bursts against foes. He also has a rudimentary force-field. Kahvi gives birth to Rayek's child Venka, who she hopes will become the next Chief of the Go-Backs, since her firstborn, #Vaya died in EQ#17. Rayek is tricked by Kahvi and abandons his child, falling in love instead with Winnowill. Although Rayek has many powerful gifts at his disposal, all of them are subverted by Winnowill by the end of this series. Category:Collections Category:Siege at Blue Mountain Category:Comics